


A Chance To Just Be

by Merrov



Category: Stargate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek gave him a quizzical look and Evan laughed. “They’re… deep fried pastries with powdered sugar. Don’t give me that look, Radek. Fair food is one of the main reasons to come to places like this.”</p><p>“It sounds like a five dollar coronary,” Radek replied.</p><p>“Three fifty, actually,” Evan’s amused voice answered right next to Radek’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance To Just Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flubber2kool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/gifts).



> Written for Flubber2Kool for the 2010 SGA Secret Santa. Beta by McKaysMirth.

Radek let his fingers trail in the wind out the car window as Evan drove them down one road after another. They were getting further and further away from the city and still Evan refused to tell Radek where they were going. He’d been tight lipped about it ever since he pulled Radek away from the city repairs and onto one of the boats headed across the bay. “I’ve got leave approved for both of us,” Evan had said, “now let’s go before Rodney gets back from the SGC.”

Radek had to admit, it was wonderful to get out of Atlantis for a while. For the past two weeks, he’d kept himself so busy getting the city ready to fly back to Pegasus that he’d barely stopped for rest or food. Once the boat had dropped them off, they took a cab to a storage facility. With a huge grin, Evan produced keys, unlocked one of the units, and pulled a battered old Camaro out into the sun.

“You kept your car?” Radek asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

Evan shrugged. “Call me a sentimentalist, but I just couldn’t part with it.” With another sly grin, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tossed them onto Radek’s lap before pulling the car out onto the street.

They’d made good time out of the city and Radek relaxed back into the seat and watched the low hills and farmland roll by. Evan had reached over at one point and flipped open the glove box. He shuffled through the tapes inside without taking his eyes off the road, grabbed one at random, and shoved it into the tape player. With the windows open, they could barely hear the music, which turned out to be something rather slow with sultry vocals that Radek didn’t recognize, but neither of them really cared.

Finally, they turned off the highway. Radek let his cigarette stub slip out of his fingers into the wind and turned to study Evan again. His lover had looked progressively more excited the further they’d gone. “Evan,” Radek prompted again.

“Just wait a second,” Evan chuckled, “and you’ll see.”

After another turn, Radek caught sight of a sign proclaiming an amusement park. With a raised eyebrow, he turned to look at Evan once again. “You took me away from city repairs to go to an amusement park?” he asked incredulously.

Evan laughed. “Yes, Radek, I did. It’s time you had some fun. You’ve barely stepped foot off of Atlantis since we landed here three months ago.”

“I went with you to see your family,” Radek reminded, though he felt a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“That was for dinner the week after we got back,” Evan rolled his eyes and reached over to take Radek’s hand. “It hardly counts as time away from Atlantis.”

“Amusement park?” Radek lifted Evan’s hand to his mouth and let his lips brush over Evan’s knuckles as he spoke. Radek was gratified to see Evan shiver and feel his fingers tighten around Radek’s hand.

“I know they’re a little corny,” Evan conceded as he turned into a parking lot. Radek could suddenly smell wood chips and the sweet, sticky scent of cotton candy and cooking pastries. “I used to come here every year. It’s more like a fair than an amusement park, but there’s rides and games and lots of booths selling handcrafted goods.”

“Selling handcrafted goods,” Radek echoed with a fond smile. “Why do I get the feeling your mother and you used to sell paintings here?”

Evan turned off the engine and looked at Radek. “We did that a couple years, but usually we were here to see other people’s work. Mom’s an art teacher, but she worked more with textiles back then. Clays and metal, sculpture type stuff.”

Even under his excitement, Evan still looked a little worried, like he was hoping he’d done okay taking Radek here. Radek leaned over and kissed Evan softly. “I am curious to see this place,” he said when he pulled back.

“Well let’s go then,” Evan chuckled, opening his door.

oOo

Radek hadn’t been to many carnivals and fairs, so he looked around curiously as Evan bought their tickets. The crunch of white gravel gave way to the softer sounds of wood chips under their feet as they entered the park. All around them were people; parents chasing after kids, young couples laughing and people standing in booths. The variety of food smells made Radek’s mouth water a little even as trailing smoke from flame grills made his eyes sting. There was noise all around them; each booth seemed to have its own sound equipment, and all the rides had carnival music blaring from speakers.

“What do you think?” Evan asked, taking Radek’s hand.

Radek looked at him and smiled. “I like it. It is happy.” As they walked more, Radek chuckled. “It is almost like going off world,” he explained.

Evan nodded. “Yeah, I guess it kind of is, isn’t it?”

They walked around, taking their time studying everything. Radek paused at a few of the booths, but whenever Evan joined him he became self-conscious and soon stepped away to keep looking. Evan didn’t say anything about it though, which Radek was grateful for. Once they’d walked the entire park, Evan reached out and pulled Radek closer. “Do you actually want to do anything here?” he asked in an amused tone.

Radek chuckled and leaned up to kiss his lover. “Ano,” he said as he stepped away. “I just do not know where to start.”

“What about the games?” Evan asked, tilting his head towards them. “They’re all overpriced and all you win is stuffed animals and fish, but they’re still kinda fun.”

Radek nodded, relieved to have a direction. He still felt slightly out of place; new to the whole environment. Evan kept Radek’s hand in his as they made their way through the game booths. He paused in front of the ring toss, where Radek noted with some distaste that you could win fish, but then the popping of balloons made both their heads turn.

“C’mon,” Evan tugged Radek’s hand and led him over to the dart booth. Radek stood back and watched as Evan paid for two tickets and took the handfuls of darts. He turned back to Radek with a smile and handed one of the bundles to him. “Think you can beat me?” he teased.

Radek studied the blunted darts and then looked up at the corkboard wall of balloons. “It is an accuracy game,” he said, still studying the board. “Though I imagine that you must throw the darts hard to actually pop the balloons.”

Evan laughed. “A simple yes or no would be fine.”

Radek blushed a little but he couldn’t help but smile. “Then I suppose the only way to know is to try.” He studied the board for another minute, then selected a dart. After a careful calculation, he threw the dart. It hit a balloon and bounced off. “See,” he chuckled, turning to look at Evan.

Evan shrugged. “You hit your target though. Now you just have to add more force.” He hefted one of his own darts and threw it quickly. The balloon popped obligingly. Evan turned back to Radek and grinned. “You probably weakened it for me.”

“Ha, ha,” Radek rolled his eyes and selected another dart. He threw with more force this time, but hadn’t calculated it into his trajectory. The dart thunked into the corkboard next to his target.

“What happened to your aim?” Evan chuckled.

Radek poked him in retaliation. “I am calculating my shots,” he explained.

Evan shook his head. “You just gotta feel it, Radek,” he threw another dart, then rolled his eyes and laughed at himself when he missed. “Well, maybe there’s something to your calculations.”

“You are skilled marksman,” Radek huffed a laugh. “I have had basic training so I do not accidently shoot the person I do not wish to, but that is it.”

Evan shrugged, conceding the point. Radek aimed again, and this time a balloon popped. Grinning, Evan took his turn.

Evan ended up winning the medium sized prize, a large stuffed white dog. Radek got a small stuffed tiger for his own winnings. The dog tucked under the curl of his arm, Evan led the way toward the food stands. “Elephant ears,” he said in way of explanation as they walked.

Radek gave him a quizzical look and Evan laughed. “They’re… deep fried pastries with powdered sugar. Don’t give me that look, Radek. Fair food is one of the main reasons to come to places like this.”

“It sounds like a five dollar coronary,” Radek replied, eyeing the elephant ear hut suspiciously. They were downwind and Radek could smell the sweet smell of sugar and pastry bread. His mouth watered, regardless of what his logical brain thought.

“Three fifty, actually,” Evan’s amused voice answered right next to Radek’s ear. He kissed Radek’s temple before stepping into the line.

“Ah, a three fifty coronary,” Radek chuckled, “if is a bargain, we cannot refuse.”

“Exactly,” Evan laughed. “Come on, you’ve got to at least try them.”

It was so rare that Evan could be so open in their relationship that Radek could do nothing but follow him into the line. It was the one thing that Radek loved about being back on Earth. They had the chance to get away from the Stargate program and the military and just _be_ with each other. No one here gave them a second glance when they kissed or held hands. It was very unlikely that they would run into anyone they would know hours outside the city. When the line moved forward, Radek held back a step, watching Evan with a soft smile. The dark cargo pants were snug across Evan’s ass and his dark green shirt rucked up a little above his hands, which were stuck in his pockets. Evan looked loose; relaxed and happy not having to look over his shoulder.

oOo

The sun was setting when they finally left the park and made their way back to the car. “So, was it a good day?” Evan asked as he unlocked Radek’s door. When he turned around to look at Radek, he was right in Evan’s space. Evan instinctively backed up a step into the side of the car and Radek smiled.

“Ano,” Radek agreed, stepping closer and pressing Evan against the car. “It was very good day. Thank you.” He leaned up and kissed Evan deeply.

He felt Evan reach up and put the stuffed dog on top of the car before his arms came down and slid around Radek’s waist, pulling him a little closer as he kissed back. Radek could taste the remnants of the soda and ice cream they’d shared before heading back to the car. With barely a pause for breath, he kissed Evan again, his own hands in Evan’s hair. It felt so good to have this freedom, to be able to touch and kiss and have no one _care_.

Finally, Radek pulled back. He could have happily kept going, but as much as it was nice to not have to worry about Evan’s career, he still couldn’t jump him in public. “Tell me you were not planning on taking us back to the city tonight.”

Evan chucked and gave him one more quick kiss. “No. By the time we got back, we’ll have missed the last boat for the evening. There’s a bed and breakfast on the way. I made reservations.”

“Perfect,” Radek sighed happily. Evan finally let him go completely and they got into the car, tossing the stuffed animals into the back seat. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Radek lit up a cigarette. He watched the scenery go by again, his left hand clasped in Evan’s right.

oOo

The Silver Creek B&B was part of a small community about a half hour from the fairgrounds. When Evan checked them in, Radek learned that he had reserved a small cabin for them instead of a room. The man behind the reception counter didn’t even blink twice when he saw that they were both men. He simply handed them their keys and paperwork before directing them on where to find their cabin with a smile.

The cabin was nice; running water and heating and AC, but Radek didn’t really look around too closely. Once he found the bedroom, which was mostly taken up by a king size bed, he wasted no time in pulling Evan down onto it. Evan laughed and rolled on top of Radek. “I guess we can explore later,” Evan smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover.

“Mm,” Radek agreed. He paused long enough to pull off his glasses and toss them on the small nightstand before pulling Evan down for another kiss. His hands moved down and pushed Evan’s shirt up until Radek could trace his fingers along the warm skin of Evan’s back. With a soft moan, Evan melted against him, his quickly hardening cock pressed into Radek’s thigh.

“Here,” Evan whispered when they broke apart for air. “Let’s… we’re wearing too much.” He slid off the bed and Radek leaned up on his elbows to watch as Evan pulled his shirt off. His dog tags caught the light from the main room as he turned and tossed his shirt onto the floor. Radek’s dick twitched as he took in the sight before him. Radek wasn’t sure what it was about these particular pants, but whenever Evan wore them, it just about drove Radek nuts.

Before Evan could do more than unbutton his pants, Radek slipped off the bed and took over. With eager hands he let his fingers trace where the top of the trousers met skin. Evan’s breath hitched slightly and he watched Radek with dark eyes. “I love these pants,” Radek told him.

Evan grinned. “I know.” Slowly, his fingers tangling with Radek’s, they unzipped the pants. Before Evan could push them down though, Radek turned them and pushed Evan back onto the bed.

“Leave them on for a moment,” Radek smiled and made quick work of his own clothes before crawling on top of Evan on the bed.

Radek watched Evan’s gaze travel down his body hungrily before Radek leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving down a little to spend some time with his lover’s neck. Evan groaned as Radek nibbled the soft skin of Evan’s pulse point. Radek knew not to leave marks, so he moved on before the urge got too strong. Trailing nips and kisses down Evan’s shoulder and chest, Radek paused again at his nipples.

“God,” Evan hissed, arching up into Radek’s mouth as he sucked one of the small nubs into his mouth. “Radek…” Evan’s hand tangled in Radek’s hair. With a soft chuckle, Radek set his teeth onto the sensitive skin and bit. Evan groaned loudly, his hips moving, pressing his covered erection against Radek’s belly.

Radek moved on to Evan’s other nipple, then further down, tracing his tongue along Evan’s abdominal muscles. He paused to flick his tongue into Evan’s belly button, not because it was a particularly erotic spot for Evan, but because he was ticklish there. Radek was rewarded with a choked out laugh as Evan tried to squirm away.

Radek looked up along the line of Evan’s body to see his lover looking down at him. His eyes were dark with arousal and his expression was soft with love and want. Radek loved seeing that look on Evan’s face. Still watching Evan, Radek traced the top of Evan’s pants with his tongue. Evan’s eyes closed and he dropped his head back onto the bed. “Please,” Evan sighed.

“Ano,” Radek assured him. Slowly, he pulled Evan’s pants and boxers down, nipping at his hip as he went. When Evan’s hard and leaking cock was exposed, Radek kissed the head, but otherwise ignored it. Evan grunted in disappointment, but the next moment he cried out and writhed as Radek sucked and bit at the flesh of his inner thigh.

Radek allowed himself to raise a mark there before he moved on. Aside from the two of them, the only other person who would possibly see it was Carson, and they both knew their secret was safe with the doctor. Finally, Radek pulled back and dragged Evan’s pants all the way off. He paused on his knees between Evan’s legs and just looked at him. His chest was heaving and his erection was dark. Evan looked back up at Radek, his eyes begging for more.

Radek enjoyed foreplay, but it had been weeks since he’d last had Evan laid out like this. They had all night. This time, Radek knew, would be fast. “Come here,” Evan reached out for Radek, pulling him back down on top of him. “Wanna suck you,” he said as he kissed Radek deeply. Radek moaned and pressed his hips down, rubbing his cock against Evan’s hip.

Radek moved to lay next to Evan and nodded. “Please,” he said against Evan’s mouth. Evan smiled at him and started to move down Radek’s body. “Wait,” Radek stopped him. “I have idea. Turn around.” He gestured what he wanted and Evan chucked and kissed him again before complying.

A moment later, Radek had Evan’s beautiful cock right in front of him. With a happy sigh, he leaned forward and licked a stripe from root to tip. Wet heat suddenly engulfed his own erection, and Radek groaned and closed his eyes for a moment before leaning forward again and returning the favor.

Radek tried to focus on his own task, but it was difficult when it felt like Evan was trying to suck Radek’s brain out through his dick. Slowly, he thrust forward into Evan’s mouth. He felt Evan’s tongue slip under his foreskin and Radek’s hips bucked and he moaned around Evan’s cock. Putting a hand on Evan’s hip, Radek sucked his cock deeper until he could swallow around the head. He felt the vibrations more than heard Evan’s reaction.

Already, Radek could feel his balls tightening up as Evan pulled him closer to the edge. If they were on Atlantis, Radek would draw this out, make it last longer. As it was, they had time to recover and go again before they had to even start thinking about leaving. Pulling back, Radek sucked on just the head of Evan’s cock. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive spot under the crown and Evan’s hips jerked. Radek moved his hand back to trace his fingers along the cleft of Evan’s ass and swallowed him again.

Evan pulled off Radek’s cock and groaned loudly. “Oh _fuck,_ Radek,” he shuddered and came. Radek pulled back just a little, wanting to taste as he swallowed and sucked, milking Evan’s orgasm. He gentled as Evan’s hips stopped jerking and Radek cleaned him before letting Evan’s cock slip from his mouth.

He felt Evan’s fingers trace behind Radek’s balls as Evan took a moment to recover, then he sucked Radek back in deep. With a soft moan, Radek closed his eyes and focused on the sensations Evan was giving him. One finger pressed against Radek’s perineum as he sucked. “Evan,” Radek whimpered, his belly tightening as pleasure rippled through him, “close.” Evan only sucked harder, sliding his fingers back and forth behind Radek’s balls.

Radek couldn’t hold back any longer, and his hips stuttered forward as he grunted and came. Evan kept him in his mouth for the first few spurts, but then he released Radek and rubbed his lips against the still leaking head. They both moaned at the sensation and Radek jerked through an aftershock. He moved enough to see Evan’s face, his lips covered in come, and groaned softly.

“Evan,” Radek whispered, “here,” he gestured and helped pull Evan around and up Radek’s body. Radek licked Evan’s lower lip and they both let out small noises and kissed, wet and sloppy. “You are perfect,” Radek told him with a dopy smile and a deeply contented feeling.

Evan yanked a blanket over both of them and pulled Radek securely into his arms. “I love you,” he answered. They’d long ago both given up arguing when one of them called the other perfect.

“I love you too, Evan,” Radek happily snuggled close, tangling their legs together.

As much as Radek loved their time together on Earth, he knew they were both looking forward to getting back to Pegasus. Everyone on Atlantis had unfinished business there. Eventually, Radek thought as he slowly drifted toward sleep, they’d be back for good. They both had to retire some time, and when they did, they’d have all the time in the world for nothing except this. For now though, times where they didn’t have to be too careful, where they could snuggle and not have to worry about being called away for emergencies, was even sweeter because of the fleetingness of these moments.

Radek wouldn’t change a single thing about their lives.


End file.
